1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor structure and particularly to an anchor structure for sensors of faucets to facilitate fast installation and removing of the sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sensing faucets generally have a faucet body to couple with a sensor and a water supply device. The sensor can detect the presence and leaving of users to output a control signal to the water supply device to activate or disable a solenoid valve housed in the water supply device to supply water or stop water supply in an automatic manner.
Because the sensing faucet has to include the sensor and the solenoid valve in the water supply device, and the sensor and solenoid valve have to be connected electrically through conductive wires, the internal structure is more complicated than the conventional plain faucet. Moreover, the conventional sensor has a detection side or has to be wedged in an exposed port formed on the faucet body to detect user's presence with a greater sensitivity. But coupling by embedding is not secured. Other anchoring means have to be used to form a secure coupling without loosening off easily. The commonly used anchoring means at present include bonding the sensor to the faucet body through adhesive, fastening a screw through the faucet body to press the back side of the sensor, forming a tray seat on the bottom of the faucet to integrate the sensor and the piping of the water supply device, and forming a trough seat by casting on the inner wall of the faucet body to hold the sensor. Whatever the approach being adopted for anchoring the sensor, it is necessary to take into account installation and fastening issues such as bypassing the piping routes of water and electricity in the faucet. Due to the complicated structure inside the sensing faucet, fabrication difficulty and cost increase. The complex anchoring method also makes repairs and maintenance of the sensing faucet more difficult and time-consuming, such as removing of the adhesive or disassembling of too many elements.